That damn camera
by youtubeff
Summary: Ian's curious, Anthony isn't. Kind of dirty. My first Fanfic. Feedback please. I Do not own Smosh.
1. Chapter 1

"Ohhh, Anthony, stop." Ian moaned quietly. "Please, I'm getting close." Ian kept stroking his dick, imagining Anthony on his knees in front of him. It was his favorite fantasy. That didn't make him gay, did it? It's not like it would ever happen, just something to arouse him. And it worked well. Ian large dick came in loads, like a geyser. Ian's free hand gripped the edge of the bed, trying to keep still. Anthony was in the other room, sleeping. Ian didn't want to wake him up. It would be weird to have your best friend hear you masturbating. After the long ejaculation, Ian went to sleep, with a smile on his face.

_Ian bobbed his head up and down, slurping and licking Anthony's cock. He looked up at the taller man with affection in his sky blue eyes, to see if he was enjoying it. Anthony tilted his head back, his deep chocolate brown eyes half opened. Ian took this as a yes, and worked harder, wanting his reward. The brown eyed stud looked down at the other, watching him suck his big dick. A tightening in his stomach showed up, and he knew he was ready to cum. _

"_Ian, I'm r—"Anthony started._

"_I know, and I want it." Ian grinned. Then, he jammed forward and engulfed the whole thing. It blew Anthony's mind. Then—_

Anthony woke up, sweating. He looked at the time. It was 10:00 in the morning. Crap, why had the alarm have to go off, he thought. He was having the best dream of his life, and didn't even get to end it. He got out of bed and noticed he had a hard-on. Shit, this is embarrassing. He walked to the closet, put on a shirt and pants, then walked out of the room. Ian was in the living room, watching some old sitcom on T.V.

"Hey Anthony, sleep well?" he asked as Anthony walked in the room.

"Eh, it was ok, had a nightmare." Anthony lied, sort of. It was a nightmare because he would think about it all day, having to sport a boner all day. It's a living hell, but in a good way. He sat down next to Ian on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"You know, when people ask 'how did you sleep' you're supposed to repeat it. That's how it works." Ian said happily, completely ignoring what Anthony said about the nightmare.

"Ok, what you said." Anthony said, mocking Ian.

"Like a baby, or Anthony, whatever one cries less." Ian joked.

"Fuck you asshole."

"At least I have one."

"Touché." Anthony sighed in defeat.

"Hey Ant, what time is it?" Ian asked.

"Finding Twitter Questions, Finding Twitter Questions."

"No dick biscuit. It's time to get lunch. Today's Thursday." Ian said matter-of-factly.

"I was close." Anthony said.

As Anthony drove, Ian couldn't stop thinking about his fantasy. It was so hot. He looked over at Anthony and knew he had to act on it. I mean, if it's that hot in my mind, it has to be better in real life, Ian thought. Then he said it.

"Shit I left the camera at home." Ian said.

"Again! " Anthony said, kind of pissed. They had already left the house.

"I guess we have to go back to get it, right?"

"Not unless you don't want a video for next week." So Anthony turned around and drove home.

When they got there, Ian seized the moment. While Anthony had his back turned, he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Then there lips collided. Ian started walking towards the wall, Anthony's back pressing against it. They pushed their tongues together, Ian invading Anthony's mouth. Anthony opened his eyes, the cocoa color being filled with fear.

Anthony tried to push Ian away from him, but despite the large size difference, Ian was much stronger. He kept his body pushed into Anthony's, allowing no escape. Ian took his lips off of Anthony's for a second.

"Don't fight, it will make it worse. You know you're enjoying it, you slut." Ian growled in a deep voice. Anthony had to admit, the way he had said it was sexy. But that didn't take away from the fact that he was being raped by his best friend. And the slut remark. But before he could say anything about it, Ian moved forward again and their lips once again met. Anthony tried to keep his mouth shut to prevent access, but Ian found it as an invitation to play a game. He nibbled on Anthony's lower lip and sucked on it. Anthony couldn't hold it back anymore. He opened up his mouth and let out a deep moan. Ian then forced his tongue into Anthony's mouth. Ian's tongue danced with Anthony's. Then it went deep into Anthony's throat. Ian pulled out and smiled.

"That's not the only thing that will be going down your throat." Ian grinned devilishly. And with that, the beautiful blue eyed bastard pushed the scared sexy man onto his knees.

Ian was in heaven. He felt like he could do anything. And this was on the top of his list. He watched as he pushed his best friend onto his knees.

"Get rid of the belt." Ian commanded. Anthony did as he was told. "Now the pants." Again, Anthony obeyed. "Now the boxers." Now, Anthony hesitated.

"Worthless," Ian said to Anthony. Pissed off at Ian's remark, Anthony pulled down the boxers. "Good Bitch, you not completely useless." Ian grumbled. He looked down at Anthony, who looked completely frightened. "Well…"

Anthony looked at the monster, monsters, in front of him. Ian's dick was huge. And quite thick. That was one of the monsters in front of him. The other was his 'Best friend'. The bastard was raping him, after all their time together. He smiled up from above, waiting for Anthony to do the inevitable. Want kind of friend would do this.

"I'm waiting..." Ian huffed. So Anthony did what he was supposed to. He opened his mouth wide, and moved forward. It was so big; he could only get the head in. Anthony moved up and down, putting both hands on the dick, stroking as he sucked.

"Ugh, you're a good slut, aren't you? This isn't the first time you've sucked dick before, right, bitch." Ian moaned. Ian started pushing forward a bit, trying to get more into his friend's mouth. A few moments later, Ian started moaning.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony, I'm cumming." Ian gruffly moaned. Anthony's eyes opened wide as he heard the news. "And you're going to like it." Ian added. Ian pulled out of Anthony's mouth, and began to erupt. When the load was done, Anthony was relieved.

"You can get up now," Ian said, his voice returning to regular. Anthony looked up and saw that he had a camera in his hands.

"What's that?" Anthony asked, his jaw sore.

"A camera. I had it the whole time, even when we were in the car. Just to make sure you don't tell anyone about this business, I took some pics." He smiled devilishly. Anthony froze. He had just been raped and now he couldn't even tell anybody.

As Ian walked by, He passed Anthony and stopped. "You're my bitch now." Ian said, and ruffled Anthony's hair.

"Come on, we still need to film Lunchtime with Smosh." Ian said.


	2. Chapter 2

They got back into the car, quietly. This time they took Ian's car. He insisted on it. As they drove on down the road, Anthony turned on the camera.

"Welcome to Lunchtime with Smosh, bitch." Anthony spoke to the camera. His mind was still reeling from what had just happened. His best friend had raped him, and now they were continuing their job, as if nothing had happened. His jaw still hurt. "What are we getting today, Ian?"

"We are getting… I don't know. Umm, Chinese food?" Ian said with an Asian accent. Anthony laughed nervously. Ian kept driving down the road, his eyes never leaving the road. The man holding the camera felt the awkwardness in the air and tried to lighten the mood with his best friend.

"The other day, when I was out, I saw this really cute chick." Anthony said. He turned the camera to himself and mouthed 'Sorry Kalel'. "I didn't do anything, since I'm in a relationship in all. But it made me think about the weirdest things. I started thinking about catchphrases. And they weren't good ones. Here's one of them. 'Is your middle name poop, because your body is the shit.'" It made Ian smile. _God, Anthony thought, his smile is so beautiful. Stop it Anthony, he raped you, you can't think like this._ He was acting as if nothing had happened.

"I know a couple of people who would date you for that one." Ian said, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Is one of them YOUR MOM?" Anthony countered. "Anthony the Master of comebacks!"

Ian stopped the staring contest with the road for a second. He turned to Anthony, and looked him in his big brown eyes. "How did you know?" He pouted, and then returned his eyes back to the road. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" Anthony asked.

"Did you know that you're gullible?" He laughed uncontrollably. Anthony playfully punched Ian in the arm. "Abuse!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Ian was at the food place, tapping his foot against the floor as they ordered. They should have made the call at home, that way, it'd already be done. Now they had to wait. But he was… busy when they were at the time.

30 minutes later, they were at the house.

"First bite…" Anthony said.

"Now for mine…" Ian stuffed the food in his mouth. "UGGHHHHGHGHGHGHHH!"

"That was an intense foodgasm." Anthony said, impressed.

"I'll… be right back…" And with that, Ian ran off.

When he came right back, they ate their food and all the other lunchtime stuff.

As soon as the camera went off, Ian did a 'come here' motion with his fingers.

* * *

Anthony really wished Ian wouldn't have stuck through with his promise. He was just staring to forget what happened. Not that he really would have, but at least it was a step towards his old life. The word's that his best friend said to him still haunted him. 'You're my bitch, now.' Those words would haunt him. Anthony thought if he should try to make a run for the door. But Ian saw his eyes flit over to it, and simply shook his head. _Damn, Anthony thought to himself, only one choice left._ He stood up and walked over to his smaller friend.

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but i promise that the next one will be better. Leave any suggestions, i will read them and will use them to make my writing better.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, isn't someone an obedient bitch." Ian said. His voice had turned back into the one earlier that day, the deep, low sexy one. It made him sound like a man. Like he was more dominant, and Anthony was inferior to him. The taller man waited for hi co-star's next move. They were locked in a heated staring contest; Anthony's eyes dark with terror, Ian's light with lust. Then, Anthony made the next move. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Ian's. Ian pulled away for a second, and Anthony sighed.

"Looks like somebody wants it bad…" Ian said lustfully. Then, not wasting anytime, he pressed their lips together once more, filling the gap between them. This time, Anthony didn't try to pull away. In fact, he pushed forward, trying to get even closer to his best friend. They kissed passionately, letting their tongues get familiar with each other. Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony's neck, while Anthony wrapped his around Ian's waist.

Again, the sapphire- eyed man pulled away, gazing into the others eyes. Terror wasn't there anymore. It was replaced with something else, something happier.

"Now it's your turn," Ian growled, sinking to his knees.

As soon as he said that, Anthony opened his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Anthony asked in awe.

"Is this not what you want?"

"Well, yeah, but how did you know?"

"Well, I'm your best friend. I know everything about you. That and you talk in your sleep." Ian said, looking up at his partner. Then he looked back down and pulled down Anthony's pants. There was a huge tent in the underwear to welcome him.

"Wow!" Ian said, observing.

Anthony blushed, not used to being complemented by Ian. "I mean, it's not as big as yours. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Tell me why I wouldn't want to help out a friend fulfill one of his fantasies. After all, you helped me with mine." The man on his knees said. All of a sudden, Anthony didn't see it as rape anymore.

"Well, let's just get rid of these…" And with that, the last barrier of protection was taken down. _No turning back now, _Anthony thought to himself. Ian just stared for the first few seconds, aweing in its size. It was big, slightly smaller than his own. Then he worked up the courage to hold it in his hands, stroking it slowly, playing with.

"Oh god Ian, that feels so good Ian…" Anthony moaned.

"I love it when you moan my name." Ian stroked a little more, feeling the heat in his hands. Then he placed his lips around it, sucking gently. He looked up at his provider; too see if he was doing a good job. It sure looked like it. Anthony had his head tilted backwards, enjoying what was happening at the moment. This motivated Ian to do a better job. He wanted his reward. And he was determined to get it.

"Ian, Ian, stop… I'm gonna cum soon… Ian." Anthony said as if in a trance.

"I know." And he kept working. While doing so, he thought about how wrong this all was. _I mean, First I raped my best friend, who is practically a brother to me, and now I'm blowing him off,_ He thought. _But was it really rape. Yeah, I forced him. But now… was it different? He seemed to be enjoying it. _

"IIIIAAANNNN!" Anthony yelled. Ian backed away just in time. The baby batter erupted everywhere.

"Well, was it as good as you imagined?" Ian asked innocently, the manly voice breaking down and his normal one shining through.

"Better."

Ian stood up. A silence passed over them.

"Hey Ant, um, about me… uhm…" He stammered.

"Shut up," Anthony leaned forward and quickly kissed him. "I forgive you." They stared into each other's eyes. Ian's were illuminated by happiness and relief, while Anthony's were glowing with love.

"I love you," The childhood friends said in unison.

**This is the end unless you want more... **


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony woke up to a kiss.

"Good morning," Ian said.

"Ugh, what the fuck Ian, get off" Anthony said groggily.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked, placing his lips back onto Anthony's. It was gentle, but it was passionate. Then Ian backed off and started to leave the room, leaving his friend hanging.

"Hey, come back," He whined, already getting up from his bed. The one that he slept on with Ian last night. When he got up, he felt a breeze. He was naked. What the hell did we do last night, he thought.

"But I thought you wanted me to get off," Ian teased. He kept walking, his bare ass moving along.

Anthony strode across the room and caught up to his friend, fighting the urge to get down on his knees. When he got to his friend, he turned him around and looked him in his eyes. "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." And with that, the two friends continued to kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours, tasting the flavor of each other. Anthony opened his eyes, flicking them over to the clock on the wall. It was noon. He pulled away for a second.

"What the hell Ian, its noon. Why didn't you wake me up? We have to edit the Lunchtime video." Anthony asked.

"Well I didn't want to wake you up. You're so cute when you're asleep." Ian answered. They started to walk out the room, until Anthony said something.

"Don't you think we should put on some clothes?"

"Why, it's only us."

"Good point."

When they got started editing, it was just like all the other times: making cuts, sitting there for hours, bored. But when they got to a certain part, Anthony broke down. On the screen, it showed a segment of when they were in the car:

"_The other day, when I was out, I saw this really cute chick." Anthony said. He turned the camera to himself and mouthed 'Sorry Kalel'. "I didn't do anything, since I'm in a relationship in all."_

"FUCK!" Anthony yelled in rage.

"What?" Ian asked.

"I forgot about Kalel."

"What about her?"

Anthony looked at him like he was stupid. "She's my girlfriend, you idiot." He regretted the moment that the words left his mouth. Ian's face showed that he was hurt, but at the moment, Anthony didn't care. He loved Ian, a lot. But he also loved Kalel. They've been dating forever now. How could he forget about her.

He stormed out the room, leaving the confused, hurt man alone.

Anthony laid in bed, clothed and motionless. He was thinking about how bad of a boyfriend he was. Who forgets about their lover? He still had feelings for her, but had stronger ones for Ian. As if on cue, Ian burst into to the room, dried up tear stains on his shirt. It wasn't like Ian to cry, he was the strong one. Now Anthony felt like an even bigger asshole.

"What do you want?" Anthony asked moodily. Instead of answering, he just got into bed with Anthony, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You said you love me," Ian whispered.

"I do, but I still have feelings for Kalel," Anthony mumbled the last part.

"I see," Ian started to move a little closer to him, pressing his head against the crook of Anthony's neck.

"But I love you more." Anthony could feel Ian's lips move into a smile on the back of his neck.

"Prove it"

"How"

"Let me fuck you." Ian said it in a tone way louder than a whisper.

"Umm, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, I really do love you more, but I don't think we should do that right now."

"I know, I just wanted to see what your answer was." Ian started planting kissed on his neck, nibbling and sucking. Anthony let out low deep moans. Then he got up, and started to leave.

"You're such a fucking tease" Anthony yelled out to Ian, who was grinning as he walked out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ian left the room, Anthony felt lonely again. Since when did that start happening, he asked himself. He got back out of bed and went back to the computer, trying to finish the editing. He got to the part where the rated their food when he heard a beeping noise. It was his phone telling him that he got a new text. He picked it up and read who it was from. Kalel. Good, it was just the person Anthony wanted to talk to. He looked at the phone and read the message.

_Kalel - Hey, are you busy?_

_Anthony- No, why?_

_Kalel – I don't know, I was just curious._

_Anthony – can I stop by your house; I need to tell you something._

_Kalel - sure. _

* * *

The drive there was a stressful one. Anthony was trying to figure out how he was going to do it. He didn't want to make it hard on her; after all, she was a good girlfriend.

He knocked on the door, really dreading what was going to happen. But inside, he knew it was for the best. The door opened, and at the door stood Kalel. The girl was wearing her pajamas, like she never left the house today.

"Hi honey," Kalel said, her long light brown hair blowing across her face.

"Hi K," Anthony replied, astonished by beautiful she looked. She usually wore lots of make-up, considering that she was a make-up guru. He usually never her saw her without it. But it was always astounding to see her naturally beautiful face.

Kalel started to lean in for a kiss, but Anthony just placed his fingers on her lips. She backed up, shocked about being denied.

"What the heck?" She asked.

"See, that's kind of why I'm here. Kalel, I'm breaking up with you." Anthony forced the words out of him.

"Wait, what?" Kalel asked, her eyes tearing up. "Why?"

"I just, it's not you, it's just, found another love." Anthony's voice seemed strained, as if every word pained him to say.

"Fine, I see how it is," By now she had tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Can we at least still be friends?" Anthony asked, seeing how badly he hurt his ex.

"No," she cried.

"Bu—" Anthony started.

"I SAID NO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! I NEVER WANT TO EVER FUCKING SEE YOU AGAIN! GOOD BYE ANTHONY FUCKING PADILLA!" Kalel screamed. Then she slammed the door in his face, leaving a crying Anthony on the other side of it.

* * *

When he got home, he had run out of tears to cry. He opened up the door to the house and was surprised to not see Ian in the living room. That's where he spent most of his time.

"Ian?" Anthony called out. There was no answer. He must be napping, Anthony thought. He went to his room, to go to sleep. He just wanted to forget today and what had happened. That's when he saw him. Ian was lying in his bed, snoring loudly. Damn it, Anthony thought, he looks so adorable sleeping. He took off his shirt and pants, just leaving his underwear. Then he silently crawled into bed with him. As he got on the opposite side, he heard a whisper.

"Anthony?" Ian asked. His eyes were still closed.

"Who else would it be?"

"I was hoping your mom."

"Why the hell would my mom be in my room?"

"I don't know." Ian answered. He had already turned around to face Anthony, his blue eyes staring into Anthony's.

"I did it." Anthony said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Ian asked.

"I broke up with Kalel." He said it without much enthusiasm.

"You did that for me?" Ian said happily.

"I told you that I loved you more, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I knew that, but I didn't know that you would have broke it off with her."

"And to prove it, I'll let you fuck me."

"What!" Ian yelled. Anthony knew how he felt. He couldn't believe what he was saying. But he had to prove it to Ian, and a little bit to himself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Anthony said.

"Ok, just tell me if you want to stop at any time." Ian said with a smirk on his face.

**Yes, i know that i promised that this chapter would be much better. And i lied. But i will make the next chapters somewhat better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: If you are sensitive to rough sex, i suggest that you skip to somewhere near the bottom of this chapter. However, be aware that if you do so, you may not understand certain parts of the plot. **

_God, what did I get myself into, _Anthony thought as his feet were lowered onto Ian's shoulders. He felt very awkward. He had never thought that he would ever be doing this. But yet, he was, with his best friend.

"Are you ready?" Ian asked with concern.

"Yeah. Hurry up will you." Anthony said with a lot more enthusiasm than expected.

"All right then. Tell me if it starts to hurt." And with that, Ian pushed his proud member into the entrance of Anthony's ass. Anthony flinched, not from the pain, but with the realization that he had just lost the last shred of his virginity. Ian felt him tense and let Anthony adjust to his dick. A couple of minutes later, he began to push deeper into his friend's ass. Anthony moaned at the feeling of being filled slowly. It was as if a void of emptiness was finally being filled. When Ian finally had the whole thing in, Anthony shuddered with anticipation. Anticipation of what it would feel like to be fucked. Ian noticed, and just smiled. He bent down and they stared into each other's eyes. _Something's different, _Anthony thought, _they don't have that same, warm glow. _Ian made the first move. He pressed his lips into Anthony's, and they shared a kiss. It was a long one, as if they were savoring every moment of it. As they did so, Ian began to thrust his hips, back and forth, at a snail's pace. Anthony moaned deeply into Ian's lips. He was in awe. He had never thought that it would feel this good. _Does this make me gay_, Anthony thought. Of course it did. He had always known he was gay, but he tried to hide it by dating some of the most beautiful women. The sudden rough thrust had snapped Anthony out of his trance. Ian saw him jump and smiled. He nibbled on Anthony's soft neck. Anthony was in ecstasy.

"Ian, your so…" He was at a loss for words. How could someone describe something as great as this?

"Ian… fuck me, hard." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Anthony craved it; he wanted to feel more of this. Wanted to feel more of him. Ian heard him and was happy to do so. He began to thrust harder and faster. Anthony moaned deeply, feeling pure bliss. Ian began to gyrate his hips as he did so, giving Anthony even more pleasure. Somehow, Ian had managed to hit his prostate, and it sent him over the limit.

"Ugh, Ian. I'm going to cum" Anthony grunted. He came onto his stomach, probably the most intense one of his life. He lay there, exhausted, breathing very loudly.

Meanwhile, Ian continued to thrust. He began to pull all the way out, and thrusting back in as hard as he could.

"Ian, ugh, too hard, slow down." Anthony screamed, but it was muffled when Ian locked their lips together. He wasn't screaming in pleasure. He was in pain. He felt as if he would be ripped open. But there was nothing he could do. Ian had him pinned down into the bed with his body, allowing no escape. It wasn't like the first time when he was by Ian. The first time, it had been gentle and inviting. But this was different. This was as if he were being threatened, dominated. He had no control over whatever was going to happen. He felt vulnerable. Ian began to fuck even harder. The pain was unbearable now. He was on the very verge of collapsing.

"Look at me" Ian demanded in a husky voice. It was the first time he spoke during the session. Anthony found himself with his eyes closed. He hadn't even noticed. He didn't want to look at anything, especially Ian. But there was something in Ian's voice that just grabbed at his attention. It sounded enchanting, like it was a siren's voice, bringing him closer and closer to danger. He couldn't resist. He opened his eyes and stared at him. Ian stared back, grinning that mischievous grin of his. Anthony looked around. It was bright in his room. When his vision readjusted, he took a closer inspection of Ian, and to his demise, he saw a camera. THE camera. _All of this was being recorded?_ Anthony thought to himself. _But why?_

He saw, rather than felt, something happening near his ass. He could no longer feel anything back there. It was destroyed, the searing pain rising in pressure. He saw Ian shudder, and then heard him grunt.

"Ugh…" Ian pulled out of Anthony and came, mixing with Anthony's. He gave Anthony one last rough kiss, and then just walked out of the room, taking the camera with him.

Anthony laid still on his bed, curled up into a ball. He was crying. He felt violated. He felt vulnerable. He stopped fighting it, and collapsed.

* * *

The next morning, Anthony woke up. His pillows were all stained from his tears. His quilt was crumpled on the floor, as if it had been thrown. A cool breeze entered the room and rolled over Anthony's naked body. He felt the chill and looked down. All of the memories from the night before came flooding back, and he instantly felt his knees weaken. He felt like throwing up. He had to find Ian. He was going to kick his ass. He put on the thickest layers of clothing he owned so he would be protected from anything that his "friend" tried. He trudged his legs across the soft carpet. Moving was extremely painful. Doing anything involving the lower waist was painful. When he got to Ian's bedroom, he threw it open to see a surprised Ian waiting at the doorway.

"Hello!" Ian said cheerfully, his eyes beaming in the light of the morning sun. Anthony ignored the polite gesture and tackled Ian onto the floor, both of them collapsing on the floor.

"Well, aren't you a happy one. You're very eager today." Ian said playfully, as if he were in a good mood.

"Shut up, you fucking idiot. I hate you." Anthony said with pure rage. With anger acting as his guide he punched Ian in the face as hard as he could.

"Gah, What the hell, Anthony!?" Ian yelled, in both pain and astonishment. "What's going on, what did I do?"

"You know what you did." He slapped in the face, unable to muster enough strength to form a fist.

"No, what did I do?" Ian asked, surprised. He could have easily over powered Anthony, even if he were healthy. But there was obviously something wrong with him.

"You… You violated me." Anthony said shakily. Ian got up off of the ground and helped get Anthony to his feet.

"I know, and I apologized for it. I shouldn't have forced on you. But I thought we had come to terms on it."

"Get away from me!" He pushed Ian away with whatever strength he had left. "What are you talking about?"

Ian looked at him, confused. "The whole blow job thing."

"I'm over that. I'm talking about last night. You… you raped me…"

"WHAT!"

"Don't act surprised. It just happened last night."

"Dude, I promise you, I didn't do that. I spent the whole night finishing lunchtime and started to edit Ian is Bored. That's the reason I was leaving the room. I was going to go get a cup of coffee." Ian said.

"So if you didn't rape me, than who did." Anthony asked quizzically.

"I don't know. But how about we go into the living room and try to get this all sorted out." Ian suggested. They started to make their walk into the living room, but Anthony kept his distance away from him.

When they got to the living room, they heard the doorbell.

"I got it." Ian said. He rushed towards the door. When he opened it, he didn't see anything. But when he looked down, he saw a small brown package lying on the steps.

"What was it?" Anthony asked when he heard the door slam.

"It's a package."

"I want to open it" Anthony said, like a child on Christmas day.

"OK."

Anthony tore into the small unexpected surprise. It was badly wrapped, as if it had been done in haste. Inside the package was a black and white hat.

"Is this…"Anthony started.

"Yeah, it is." Ian confirmed.

Inside of the shabby little crumpled box was the hat of Adrian Hecox.

"What was Adrian doing here? Why did he rape you?" Ian asked.

"I don't know. But didn't he die?"

"I thought he did. But it was probably all of those energy drinks that kept him alive."

"He… He recorded it." Anthony said after a long period of silence. They faced each other and stared into each other's eyes. Ian's eyes were warm with hope. They hugged.

"It will be fine. He can't do anything to you." Ian promised.

_Things won't be fine, _Anthony thought_, and he already did everything to me."_

**Well then. How do i start this. Ok. Well, its nice to be back. I'm sorry this post took so long. I am also 100% aware that Adrian is a fake character, just an April Fools prank. I hope people enjoyed the little twist. I don't think it was expected, however, you might have been able to guess somehow. The story probably won't end here, but i'm not guaranteeing it.**


End file.
